A Tookish Quest
by Froda-Took
Summary: Lilly Took is on the adventure of her life, with some help from her friends she manages to find what she was in search for. Join in on the adventure, and see where you end up.
1. Chapter One Bad News

Chapter One- Bad News

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now being a hobbit isn't that bad. Sure we get seven meals a day and we live in total solitude, but I have seen my share of adventures. Mind you I am a Took. Lilly Took, born and raised in the Shire with my Uncle Pippin. Oh what a character he was, or should I say is.

I was always over at my uncle's house playing with my cousin Faramir; you know beating him up, stealing his mushrooms, jumping into his new ponds. Always making a mess of everything, but Uncle Pippin didn't really seem to care. You see he was as just a troublemaker as the two of us put together. He would go with us to Farmer Maggot's and take carrots and cabbages. The occasional potatoes, like he did with Merry Brandybuck when he was younger.

One day I was over at my uncle's awaiting for my parents homecoming. They went to go visit the elves. They had been gone twice as long as before. I was getting worried. There was a knock on the big, dark red door. I flew to it, praying it was my parents. I flung it open with a bang! I looked out the door, saw knees and then looked up.

They belonged to this gorgeous blond-haired, blue-eyed elf. I had never seen one before and I was in awe. When I had realized that I was staring and my mouth was hanging wide open, my uncle shouted from the pantry three doors down the hall. 

"Who be there Lilly?" his voice made me shut my wide-open trap and stutter out an answer.

"A-a-an el-el-elf!" I can't believe I was stuttering. I felt like dying right then and there. I'm sure nobody would notice a fuzzy lawn ornament missing. Would they? I think not!

Uncle Pippin popped his head out of the pantry door. "Who?" he asked. He had a funny look on his face. The elf began to laugh. It was a soft, gentle, comforting laugh. 

"Peregrin Took, you old prune!" the elf shouted. 

"Legolas? Legolas! What brings you to the Shire now a days?" Pippin shouted back.

Legolas' voice changed into a deeper one and he said, "Bad news I am afraid. Lilly Took?" I nodded my head, my curly hair bouncing with every bob I made. As I did so he knelt and pulled me towards him. I could see the sadness in his eyes that turned and instant shade of dark blue. 

"Your parents, Lilly," he managed to say. I could tell it was hard for him. "They were killed." 

I shuddered; so much Legolas could feel it. I then lost balance and fell on the doorstep. Legolas scooped me up off the ground. He held me tight. I had started to cry.

"No! They can't be dead. They promised to come back! They can't be." I sobbed. Legolas held me tighter, as if I would slip from his grip if he weren't careful. I hugged him back. He made me feel safe.

Moments had passed. I regained my composer and Legolas set me back down on the stoop where I was before. He wiped a tear off of my cheek and kissed it. I felt a little better. Then he stood and spoke.

"May I have a council with you Pip?" he asked.

"Oh yes of course. Come in. Come in. Care for some tea." Uncle Pippin showed Legolas into the kitchen. I watched as they left the hall. I just stood there for seemed like days until I heard two people arguing. 

I hadn't noticed that there was a wagon coming around the bend. It was pulled by two white horses and driven by another elf and a dwarf. They seemed to be arguing about where they were headed. 

"No, you were supposed to turn up there Dunethire!" shouted the dwarf.

"No Larin you idiot dwarf! The Took hole is up here!" whipped the elf. 

I noticed that there were two four-foot long boxes in the back of the wagon and it hit me. My parents were dead, and there was nothing for me to do about it. I had to see Frodo, now!

I picked up my skirts and raced off to Bag End. The house wasn't that far away. It was built into The Hill, which was down the road. I jetted down the road, which was very rocky. I tripped and fell. I stood up and I was bleeding. I hadn't noticed. The pain in my heart was masking the pain that I was feeling. Then there it was, Bag End, the most beautiful hobbit hole in the entire Shire. 

I raced up the steps and began to bang on the forest green door as I shouted for Frodo. Nobody answered. 

"He must be at the Green Dragon!" I thought to myself, and in an instant I was off to the Green Dragon Inn. I had to find Frodo. 

As soon as the Green Dragon Inn was in sight I ran harder then before. I finally reached the door and flung it open. I glanced around the inn. There wasn't anyone there but the Gamgees. 

"Rosie! Sam! Have you seen Frodo anywhere? I desperately need to find him!" I managed to say with what was left of my breath.

"My dearest Lilly," Rosie said. "Had you forgotten that Frodo left for the Grey Havens with Gandalf months ago." 

"He did?" I asked. Tears started to shed from my ice blue eyes. I was so worried about my parents I must have missed the day he left.

"I believe about one and one half months ago. Right Rosie dear?" Sam said. "Lilly, why are you crying?" 

I sank to the floor. I had lost everything dearest to me. My parents. Frodo. I had nothing left. What on earth was I going to do? I curled up on the cold stone floor and wept. I wanted to run away. Then I made myself a promise. As soon as I could get away I was gone. And I wasn't coming back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter Two Figuring it all out!

Chapter Two- Figuring It All Out

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Goblins. They ransacked the road from Bree to Rivendell. Three hobbits perished. One made it to Rivendell to tell the tale. Among them were Lilly's parents and Isembold Took from Scary. It was Miss. Torga Took that ran all the way to Rivendell. Being the olden hobbit that she is." Legolas said. 

"What do we do with Lilly? She will be a wreck for months. I don't even think she knows that Frodo left for the Gray Havens. She will certainly be a mess when she finds out that he left." Pippin said.

~*~THE NEXT MORNING~*~

I woke up at Bag End, in the very feather bed that my best friend had slept in before he left. Just thinking about it made my eyes weld with tears. At that Sam walked in carrying a pitcher of warm water. Three little girls followed him. Goldilocks was carrying some clean white rags. Robin and Rose were carrying some bread and milk.

"Lilly, your awake!" Sam said softly. "You were bleeding when we carried you from the Green Dragon. Your clothes were all ripped so Rosie cleaned you up."

Sam dipped the white rags into the water, rang it out, and started to dap the wounds I had gotten the day before. I relaxed and let the gardener do his thing. I felt pretty good. Sam soon finished and he left, and the darling little girls chased after him screaming, "Daddy! I wanna play horsey! Daddy! Daddy!"

I couldn't help but smile. As I did so Sam's eldest walked in the room. Eleanor was about my age and about my size as well. She had brought me some clean clothes to wear, since I seemed to be without mine.

"You may use some of my clothes Lil" Eleanor said as she set them at the foot of the bed, on a large chest. "Do you need any help?" 

I shook my head. I didn't need any help I was a big girl. I wanted to test myself. After all I was leaving, just as soon as I could. 

"No, El. Thank you though. I think I will get a little more rest and I will soon be off." I replied. I ate some of the bread and drank some of the milk. It was very tasty and I ate mostly all of it. as I lay in Frodo's bed I fell asleep. I dreamed. 

~~~Running down a trail I cut through the thicket. I fell down a dark, wet hole. Mud covered my entire body. As I stood up I found myself face to face with a Balrog. The heat was so intense. I looked deep into the endless eyes of the creature. I felt its pain. I reached into the sheath that held my sword, the great sword that Frodo had given me. The Sting, in all its glory. I waved it into the air. Then the Flame of Udun struck me…~~~

I woke up suddenly, sweating. I sat up with whatever strength was in me and I was embraced. But by what? I drew away and there he was. Someone I know I had seen before, but where. 

"Hello, Lilly Took. My name is Dunethire." He said. "Dunethire Greenleaf."

"Oh, well then…" I began. What was I going to say? He was an elf. Not a very old one by the size and look of him, but nonetheless, an elf. "Nice to meet you." 

"I am truly sorry for bothering you, but I have a question." Dunethire said. 

"Ok, well what is it then?" I was getting a little irritated. I was talking to an elf, and a handsome one at that! On top of everything else I was in my pajamas. So I bet you know why I was feeling a little awkward.

"Not to make you feel any worse than you could possibly feel…" he began. 

"Well, what is it? Nothing could make me feel worse. Nothing now that I have lost my best friend in the entire world and my parents on top of that. What is your question Mr. Greenleaf?" I was getting a little teary. I think Dunethire knew that. I heard that elves had that certain way of knowing how people felt. I think, no, I knew that he could feel my pain.

"Well, now that you have no parents, what are you going to do? Where will you go? How will you live." Those were some questions that I didn't know the answers to. I am sure I couldn't leave the elf without a set of answers. So gently replied, "I am not quite sure yet. I have only a day to think about what has happened to me. I need time. You know. To think about what I am to do."

"Will you tell me right away what you are to do? Will you let me know?" he asked. Golly, he was asking so many questions. 

"Why should I? What will you do with that information? Tell my uncle? Or perhaps your father, and he to tell my uncle." I was getting to irritated now. 

"No, I promise. I would…" he wanted to finish, but I interrupted. "PLEASE! Just leave me. I wish to be alone. I just want to be alone!" I screamed. Dunethire stood and in an instant left the room from where I lye. Now I was all by myself. Not really what I was wishing, but it made me feel a little better. 

I was messing with what power that I still had. I need someone to talk to about this, and I think I knew the perfect person. I need to seek out Meriadoc Brandybuck. The sooner, the better. I just needed to rest, just a little longer. At that, I fell asleep.


End file.
